


Be Mine

by spaceprincessem



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oneshot, Romance, jonsa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Jonsa AU Oneshot where Robb is getting married and the whole of Westeros is invited to celebrate. Jon only has eyes for Sansa and he's finally ready to tell her how he feels, but he isn't the only one who wants Sansa. Joffrey is making his claim and everyone thinks they will be the perfect union between the North and South. Can Jon tell Sansa how much he loves her before it's too late?





	Be Mine

“Jon, will you pay attention!” A voice called across the courtyard, snapping the young man to attention. “We’re lining everyone up.”

Jon smiled apologetically at his best friend as he shrugged his shoulders. “Must have dozed off.” He said as a way of an explanation. Robb moved forward, wrapping his arm around Jon and pulling him to where everyone else was gathering. Truth be told he hadn’t been dozing off at all. His eyes had been focused on the arrival of a one very beautiful Stark girl with fiery, red hair. Sansa always had a way of capturing his full attention when she entered a room. It was both a blessing and a curse.

“I’m sure my sister’s arrival had nothing to do with it.” Robb said with a roll of his eyes and a smirk on his face. 

Jon scoffed. “Please, just because you Starks think everyone is obsessed with you doesn’t make it true.” 

He tried not to blush too hard to give himself away. He had always thought he was very good about keeping his feelings for Sansa buried deep where no one could find them. She was his best friend’s sister after all and an heir to Winterfell, the Stark family estate. The Starks were like his second family. Ever since his father had died his mother had turned to her life long friend, Ned Stark, to help raise her son. While he was an heir to the Targaryen fortune, he had always wanted to be a Stark. He grew up playing with Robb in the woods, pretending they were kings fighting the undead and evil rulers. He rode horses with Arya and taught Brann how to shoot a bow and arrow. Sansa had never been into all that stuff and he and Robb would tease her about it from time to time, but as they grew older he found himself slipping into her company more and more. 

“You’re late.” Robb said as he pointed to Sansa who had been chatting happily with their other sister, Arya.

“She had to make sure every strand of hair was perfectly placed.” Arya said as she nudged her sister with her elbow, smirking.

“One of us needs to look good.” Sansa said haughtily, but Jon could see a warm smiling coming to her lips. “Hi Jon.” 

“Hi Sansa.” Jon said, his lips parting into a grin. He couldn’t help, but smile every time he saw her. She had a warmth and a sweetness that always gave Jon the feeling of home whenever he was around her. 

“Talisa was getting worried when she didn’t see you.” Robb said with a shake of his head, breaking the moment between Jon and Sansa.

“Oh, you act like you’re getting married tomorrow or something.” Arya teased. “And I seem to recall you were the one freaking out about Sansa not showing up yet.”

Robb stuck his tongue out at his younger sister, but straightened up immediately when he spotted his fiancé walking over to them. Robb released Jon and moved to pull Talisa into his arms. “Everyone is finally here,” Robb said as his eyes darted to Sansa, who only grinned cheekily in return, “we can get started on the rehearsal.”

“Robb, our party is small,” Talisa said with a giggle, “I doubt they’ll mess up.”

“I will not have this lot embarrassing me in front of the whole country.” Robb scoffed as he leaned in and kissed his future wife. “Can you imagine what the Lannisters would say if Jon even stepped a toe out of line?”

“Hey!” Jon said, offended he had been accused of such a thing. He felt Sansa loop her arm through his own and his whole body froze at her touch.

“Don’t worry, Robb,” Sansa said, “I can make anyone look good.”

Before Jon could retort to her joke Catelyn and Ned were walking over, followed by Melisandre, Westeros’s most famous wedding planner. “Robb, you will be escorting your mother down the aisle and Ned you will be bringing down Talisa, so back of the line you go.” She said as she shooed them. “Theon and Arya move to the front and the best man and maid of honor move in front of the bride please.” Melisandre instructed as she dragged everyone into place. She then began lecturing them on how they would walk down the aisle and where their arms and hands should be placed at all times.

“Are you nervous?” Sansa asked when Melisandre became distracted by a question from Catelyn.

“With you as my partner,” Jon whispered back with a grin, “never.” Her lips parted into the smile he loved so much. He remembered seeing her smile like that for the first time. He and Robb had gone on a weeklong trip and when they had returned she had greeted him with that smile, like she had missed him. Jon knew he was a goner after that. Walking down the aisle and being Robb’s best man for one of the biggest weddings Westeros had ever seen didn’t make him near as nervous as being close to Sansa. 

“Bet he’ll be nervous when all the single girls swarm him on the dance floor.” Robb threw over his shoulder with a slight smirk.

For the smallest of moments Jon could have sworn he watched Sansa’s smile falter, her lips turning down and her body tensing before she regained composure of herself. A lady through and through. Jon hated seeing her smile falter. Was she upset by Robb’s words? Did she care about whether other women took an interest in him or not?

“Yes, he’ll run away, fast as Ghost when Margaery spots him, like she did last time.” Arya said with a laugh as she looked at the man she felt like was her brother. 

“If she’s not falling over Tommen first.” Sansa said a little harshly.

“Jon would be a fool not to notice how beautiful she is.” Theon added and Jon wished they would all stop talking. 

“How come Brann and Rickon don’t get teased about girls like this?” Jon asked as he cleared his throat, trying his damn hardest not to look at Sansa in that moment. “Margaery is not my type.” He felt Sansa relax next to him and he too felt his chest loosen just a bit.

“Margaery is the heir to Highgarden with a beautiful face and a clever mind. She’s everyone’s type.” Robb quipped with a smile. It quickly fell with a pointed look and a clear of a throat from Talisa. “Except for the Stark men, of course.”

Everyone laughed and Jon was happy to see Sansa’s smile returning. Her grip on his arm tightened just a bit and he moved slightly closer to her. They all practiced their walking and where they would stand during the ceremony. Jon’s eyes wandered up to the Weirwood tree they were under as the Septon went on about love and going over the vows Robb and Talisa would take together. He loved the contrast of the blood red leaves to the pale bark. It looked even more beautiful in the winter. That was his favorite season. The snow was so quiet and peaceful. If he were ever to get married he would want it to be under the Weirwood during the first snowfall. His eyes fell to Sansa who was standing just across from him. She caught his eye and winked. Jon suddenly had a vision of her in white, the first snow falling around her…

“Jon,” Melisandre hissed, getting his attention, “you’re supposed to meet Sansa in the middle and walk back.”

Jon smiled sheepishly as he took a step forward, “Right, sorry.” Sansa grabbed his hand and he felt his whole body tingle. The feeling never went away as they practiced several more times before dinner.

-

The Stark manner was filled with several people, everyone in a happy mood the night before Robb and Talisa’s wedding. The grounds would soon be filled with all the well-known family and friends in Westeros. It was very rare that all of the house came together for such events, but it was respectful to invite the other houses and it was what was expected of Ned Stark’s son. Jon thought it was too many people, but Robb didn’t seem to care. He only had eyes for Talisa.

 

“Robb, please tell me you’ll be playing decent music once all of the older people have gone off for the evening.” Arya said, trying not to catch her parent’s attention.

“If you don’t Myrcella will demand it,” Sansa said as she took a sip of wine, “she’s the best dancer in the South.”

“You mean to say you won’t be stuck by Joffrey’s side.” Someone in the family teased.

Jon felt his grip on his knife and fork tighten as he looked over at Sansa, to gauge her reaction. He had heard once before that Joffrey was interested in Sansa and it made his blood boil just thinking about it. From what he knew Joffrey was charming when he wanted to be, but he could be cruel as well. 

“Sansa can do better than Joffrey.” Robb said. Jon could see that his jaw was set in anger. It was the first time he had seen Robb look unhappy all night. Robb was not the biggest fan of Joffrey either and Jon felt himself nodding in agreement with his best friend.

“Yeah, Joffrey is a twat.” Arya offered.

“Arya!” Catelyn chided. “Watch your tongue. We will not insult the Lannisters at this table.”

“It would be a smart match.” Someone else mentioned and there were a few murmurs of agreement and nods of heads. “A union between the North and South.”

Jon’s eyes moved from Robb back to Sansa, who remained a blank slate. To someone who didn’t know her too well they would think she was just being polite and taking all of their comments as useful advice. “I thank you for your input, but Robb and Talisa are getting married tomorrow, we should focus on them.” There was no more talk about Joffrey, but Jon could tell Sansa was upset. She sat slightly hunched in her chair and barely ate the rest of her dinner. He leaned over, his hand resting on her leg in comfort. Her slender fingers wrapped around his hand and although he couldn’t fully see her face, he caught the hint of a smile. They stayed that way throughout the rest of dinner.

-

Sansa stood on the balcony over looking the woods behind the Stark Manor. Despite the cool night she wasn’t wearing a coat over her silk dress. She leaned forward, her eyes closing as the wind blew through her long hair. The manor was quiet, as everyone had gone to bed, resting for the big day.

“Can’t sleep?” A voice asked from behind her.

A smile came to her lips, her eyes still closed as she felt Jon move next to her, his hip barely brushing against her own. She opened her eyes to see he was leaning against the rail, his dark curls flowing around his face. There was something about Jon that always made her feel safe and calm. She felt she could tell him anything and he wouldn’t betray her trust or think she was crazy. She knew Arya and her brothers felt like Jon was another brother to them, but Sansa wanted him as more than a brother, as more than a friend.

“It was getting crowded in there.” Sansa said with a jerk of her head as she nodded to where several Northern family members were sleeping. “Needed some fresh air.”

Sansa had disappeared after dinner and Jon knew she was still upset by the remarks about Joffrey. 

“Sansa,” Jon said softly as he turned to her, “you don’t have to marry anyone you don’t want to.”

Sansa turned to him, her face carefully guarded, but it betrayed a hint of sadness, “I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“Robb and Talisa should be proof enough.” Jon argued.

“Robb is different.” Sansa responded her voice rising for a moment, before it dropped back down. Her head dropped to her chest, her fingers curling around the cold iron of the rail. “Robb is the first born son.”

Jon reached over and gently lifted her chin, his eyes meeting hers. “And you’re a Stark, strong and fierce, they will yield to you.”

Sansa smiled and Jon felt his heart melt. If he were brave he would to cup her face and bring his lips to hers, but Jon wasn’t brave. He was terrified of ruining whatever was between them; he was terrified of losing her. So he dropped his hand and merely returned her smile. 

“Have you ever met Joffrey?” Sansa asked after a moment.

“No.” Jon said shortly. He didn’t want to talk about Joffrey. He didn’t want to imagine him whispering in Sansa’s ear or making her laugh. “Don’t think I want to really.” He blurted out.

Sansa laughed. “I thought I had liked him once.” Sansa said. Jon threw her a cautioned look, his heart beating slightly. “He was charming, handsome, and said all the right things any lady would want to hear.”

“But…” Jon added, hoping there was more.

“But,” Sansa said, “when you watched him from a distance and saw how he treated people, you understood the type of person he really was. Someone who wants power and would wield it cruelly over everyone.”

“Then why do so many people insist on playing matchmaker with you two?” Jon asked, slightly disgusted by their complete disregard of Sansa’s feelings.

“Unions between families are important I suppose.” Sansa said as she looked out over the woods. “Although I don’t think Robb seemed to keen on it.”

“I think you should marry who you love.” Jon stated boldly.

Sansa looked at him, surprised by his boldness, but that was Jon. He was so honest and true to whom he was. It was one of the reasons she-

“Maybe I will.” She said as she reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Father always said he would make a match worthy of me, someone who is brave, gentle, and strong.” Jon held onto her hand and she wondered if he knew that she thought he was all of those things and more. “I could love someone like that.”

Jon felt his breath catch in his throat. Sansa looked so beautiful in that moment. Her fair skin glowed in the moonlight and her hair, which was usually braided and up, hung loose around her face. Her fingers began to slip through his hand and she turned to head back into the manor for the evening.

“Goodnight, Jon.” She said as she threw him one last look before disappearing into the dark hallway.

“Goodnight, Sansa.” Jon whispered.

-

All night Jon thought about Sansa and what she said. The morning seemed to past by in a blur and Jon felt the whole world moving around him as the manor was alive with people preparing for the arrival of almost the entirety of Westros for the wedding. He was there for Robb, if he needed him, but Robb seemed pretty calm, laughing and joking with Jon, Theon, and his brothers all morning. 

“Can you believe Talisa convinced Arya to wear pink?” Brann asked as they stood in the courtyard, waiting for the girls to arrive as the ceremony was starting soon.

“That will be something to see.” Robb agreed with a smile.

“Laugh all you want boys,” Arya’s voice cut across as she and Sansa rounded the corner, “I’m not afraid to run you through with a sword.”

While the others laughed, Jon felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes went to Sansa. She looked simply radiant in her soft pink dress that hugged her hips and flowed perfectly around her. He hair was back in an intricate braid and she was wearing a crown of white flowers in her hair. She caught his stare and his favorite smile filled her face, causing him to grin madly at her.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he took her arm, “you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Sansa responded. She was trying very hard not to blush. “You look rather handsome yourself.” She noted, as she looked him over. Although Jon always looked good no matter what, Sansa thought he always looked best doing what he loved. She remembered when she sat outside to read while the boys practiced sparring. Jon was wearing simple clothes, his face was covered in dirt from fighting on the ground, and his hair was a sweaty mess around his face, but to Sansa he had never looked more beautiful. He laughed, tossing his head back, at something Robb said and he looked so happy and carefree. He was Jon. Just Jon. Sansa could have watched him and Robb spar and play all day, just to see him smile and laugh like he did.

The music started and the wedding began. Jon knew he was supposed to keep his eyes forward as he walked down the aisle, but he couldn’t help, but look at Sansa as the afternoon spring sun shined down on her. He snuck her a smile before he looked forward. He hated when they parted, but he patted Robb on the back, remembering why he was standing up there in the first place. There were so many people sitting before them, but Jon knew Robb only cared about one person in that moment. When the crowd all turned as Talisa came down the aisle with Ned, Jon looked at Sansa because she was the only one he cared about in that moment. She was looking at him. Jon could see the snow fall and everything else faded around him as Sansa’s smile continued to shine. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. He had to tell her because somehow he knew that she must feel the same.

“Sansa,” he said as they walked back down the aisle, cheers and claps following them, “I need to tell you something.” He said as he pulled her closer.

“What is it?” Sansa asked. She could feel her heart in her throat.

But Jon didn’t get the chance as they were swept away into the reception. He couldn’t blame Robb for wanting to get the party started. His best friend looked so happy with Talisa by his side that Jon couldn’t help, but smile. It was infectious. The speeches were given and the toasts were made and Jon finally decided it would be okay to steal Sansa away for a few moments. The crowds on the dance floor were large as the music played away. Girls in dresses were swirling in circles as the boys led them in a lovely dance. Everyone was waiting to say their congratulations to the bride and groom and Jon found that the ballroom was almost too full of people. 

There she was, just across the way. Jon moved, his heart beating as he neared her. This was it, he was finally ready to be brave. Her name was off his lips, but he came to a stop as he saw that she was not alone where she stood. His voice broke as he snuck behind a pedestal of flowers tall enough to hide his peaking eyes. She was standing next to a blond headed boy that stood just shorter than she was. He was holding her hand, slowly lowering his lips to it in a kiss. Next to her stood Ned and across from the warden of the North was Robert Baratheon, the King, and his wife, Queen Cersei. That meant the boy that was smiling at Sansa was none other than Prince Joffrey. Jon noted it was less of a genuine smile and more of a boy looking at his favorite prize to be won. 

“Come on Ned,” Robert laughed with a glass of wine in his hands, “it would be the perfect union between our two houses.”

Jon’s eyes wandered over to Ned who was smiling politely at his friend. Sansa wore her courtesy like an amour, betraying no amount of disdain or discomfort. The perfect lady.

“Perhaps.” Ned said carefully. 

“You’ll find no one better for your sweet daughter.” Cersei said and Jon could detect a hint of malice in her honey sweet voice.

Ned only continued to smile. “We are here to celebrate Robb, no need to plan another match when we should be focusing on our bride and groom.”

Robert and Cersei nodded their heads, the latter grabbing a glass of wine and turning away to talk to her brother. Jon hoped that would be the end of it, but his heart plummeted when Joffrey turned to Sansa, that stupid smile still on his face.

“Lady Sansa, will you do the honor of dancing with me?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Sansa said with a small curtsey.

Jon watched as Joffrey led her out onto the dance floor, one hand going around her waist and pulling her close. Jon felt his blood boil and he turned away from the as they were swallowed up into the crowd of dancers. He needed some fresh air. He barely made it far when he overheard Cersei and Jamie Lannister talking softly in a corner together.

“Ned would be a fool not to except a marriage offer for Sansa.” Cersei said as she took a sip of wine.

“She would, hopefully, help calm Joffrey,” Jamie mused as he smiled at his sister, “if he has the sense to love her.”

“What does love have to do with marriage?” Cersei asked as she raised an eyebrow. “Robb Stark got lucky, the rest of us just have to take what we can get.”

Jon didn’t want to listen anymore. He didn’t want to hear them talk about Sansa like she was property or that she couldn’t marry someone she loved. He couldn’t bare the thought of her being unhappy or moving south and being at the mercy of Joffrey Baratheon. He turned and started for the balcony, but a hand caught him and he was spun around to see the face of Margaery Tyrell.

“Hello Jon.” She said a little breathlessly. “I was just looking for you.”

“It’s a bit crowded in here.” He offered as a way of explanation. “I can’t seem to find anyone.” He was trying hard to keep his emotions in check. It wasn’t Margaery’s fault that Sansa seemed to be taken away from him.

“Your brother seems to be very popular.” Margaery stated as she looked out over the crowd. 

“He’s not my brother.” Jon stated quickly. He may have always wanted to be a Stark, but if people thought he were related to him, then it would complicate everything that much more. He recovered a soft smile when Margaery arched an eyebrow at his defensiveness. “He’s like my brother though. I love Robb like a brother.”

Margaery smiled in return. “You’re a good man, Jon. The Starks are a good family.” Jon nodded his head, his eyes following her to the dance floor. He became tense when he saw Sansa and Joffrey dancing still. “Did you see Joffrey and lady Sansa dancing? I’ve heard rumors that they would make a good match.”

Jon gritted his teeth. So more people were talking about what they thought would be good for Sansa and whom she should marry without even asking her. And he knew Sansa, she was loyal to her family and would do anything for them and the people of the North. If they told her it was good then she would do it. “I can’t say that I know Joffrey enough to say whether he would be good for Sansa or not.”

Margaery eyed him suspiciously, but there was still a smile on her face. “Other people think they know what is best for us, instead of asking us ourselves.” Margaery noted. “That’s how it’s always been.”

“Robb married for love.” Jon pointed out.

“He did.” Margaery agreed. “Those Starks are wild and unpredictable, like the wolves they so much take after.” Jon didn’t say anything as he pondered on her words. Robb had been right about one thing. Margaery was very clever. “Would you like to dance?” She asked him and Jon knew he couldn’t refuse.

He led her out onto the dance floor, heads and eyes turning in their direction. Would they all be whispering how he and Margaery would make a good match? Would they be planning their arrangement of marriage? Would he and Sansa be destined to be apart for the rest of their lives? He loved the North. Would he leave to live in Highgarden while Sansa would be swept away to King’s Landing? All of these thoughts passed through his mind as he glided on the dance floor with Margaery in his arms. His eyes caught Sansa and when she realized whom he was with he watched her eyes fall. All his confidence, his bravery at telling her how felt melted away. If their fate was to be parted, who was he to fight it?

As the night wore down Jon found himself outside, in front of the Weirwood tree Robb and Talisa were married under. It brought him comfort to stand beneath it as the sun slowly dipped over the horizon. He didn’t speak to Sansa the rest of the night, instead he was being pulled around by Margaery all night, that was, until Arya pulled him on the dance floor to save him. At least Robb looked like he had a good time. He and Talisa rarely left each other’s side. He was happy for his best friend. He could only hope that he would have a love like that some day.

“You know father always comes out here when he needs to think or when he’s troubled.” A voice said from behind him.

Jon turned and he couldn’t help, but smile as he saw Sansa pick up her skirt as she walked over to him. “It’s quiet out here, the perfect place to think.”

She came to a stop next to him and he to restrain himself from moving closer to her. “You seemed to have a good time with Margaery all evening.” She tried to say casually, but he could hear the hurt and a small note of jealousy in her voice.

“Not as good of a time as you did with Joffrey.” He fired back. He immediately regretted those words as he watched her face fall, tears pooling in her blue eyes.

“Jon, you know I don’t love him.” She said in a whisper. “I don’t even like him very much.”

“Sansa,” he said as he did reach out for her this time, “I’m sorry.” He took her hands into his own, but her eyes were still downcast.

“What if they make me marry him?” She asked as her lips trembled. “I don’t want to leave the North, leave my family, leave you.” She finished softly.

“That will never happen.” Jon said fiercely, causing her to look up at him. “I won’t let them take you away.”

There was a ghost of a smile on her face as she reached up and cupped his cheek in her palm. “We could start a war.” Sansa had heard many tales of men who fought wars over women.

“Sansa Stark,” Jon said steadily, “I would go to war for you.” He closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Jon felt his whole body melt into her as her fingers wrapped around his dark curls, drawing him closer. There was a hunger and a fire as their lips moved against each other, hands pulling closer, and soft sighs escaping between breaths. When they finally parted they leaned their foreheads against each other, eyes still closed in joyful bliss. “I love you.” Jon said.

“I love you.” Sansa whispered back. She pulled him in another kiss and the wind blew softly through the Weirwood tree, the red leaves singing the melody of two lovers of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this started out as something completely different. I just wanted to write a quick modern jonsa au at Robbs wedding where Sansa gets Jon to dance, but uh, yeah. I then wanted to add jealous Jon and Sansa because (especially jealous Jon) is my jam and then it kind of took on a life of its own. Not so much a modern day wedding, but not necessarily GOT setting either. IDK was thinking like Pride and Prejudice type setting? Anyway, I'm just like super excited about Jonsa and so nervous about season 8 so I'm just letting my little Jonsa heart take over. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
